Hat n' Clogs
Hat n' Clogs, '''or also simply called "Hat" by his peers, is a moderator and active user of the Smash 4 social threads on Smashboards. He has been a member since 2012, but didn't become more active until 2015. Characteristics Hat fell in love with the Smash series back in 2005. Since then, he's been a big fan of the series, and fell in love with it even more when discovering Smashboards a few years ago. When not reading up on the boards and social forums, Hat enjoys spending time with his younger brother, and loves watching reality tv and anime. Hat is also very much an analytical thinker, and his favorite activity on Smashboards is theorizing each Smash character's potential, and forming tier lists with friends and peers. His favorite thread to spend time on is the Official Bob-omb thread in Forum Games on the site. He became more active on the site in 2015 and has become an active poster ever since. Personality Hat is analytical, curious, and thorough in everything he researches. He is also friendly and does all that he can to help his friends when they are in a bind. Problems that seem impossible or too complex frustrate him frequently. Even so, he does all that he can in order to help other people and solve any problem that arises. His Myers-Briggs personality type is ENTJ (extrovert-intuitive-thinker-judger; formerly an ENTP) and his Enneagram is 3w2 (three wing 2/the achiever type). Trivia * His definitive sparring partner for Smash 4 is KingofPhantoms (Haunted Hooligan).''' * His current Smash 4 mains are Mario and Fox. He alt mains Ness. * His current Melee mains are Mario and Jigglypuff. * His current PM mains are Mario and Ness. * His favorite Smash game is Smash 4, with Project M being 2nd place. ** His least favorite Smash game is Brawl, but he doesn't hate it. He enjoys all the Smash games, and appreciates their different styles. * His username "Hat n' Clogs" comes from the nickname of the anime character Kisuke "Mr. Hat and Clogs" Urahara, from Bleach. While Hat doesn't watch Bleach anymore, he still enjoys having the username. * He likes the Boston Red Sox, Toronto Maple Leafs, and the Baltimore Ravens. (Confirmation needed) * His favorite anime of all time is Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. His least favorite anime, on the other hand, is Corpse Party: Tortured Souls. ** His favorite character from the anime is Edward Elric, and Ed is also his favorite anime character of all time. * On occasion, N and Clogs will split away from Hat and develop their own personas. N is all of Hat's wrath rolled up into one personality, while Clogs is posh, proper, and always analytical. Hat is the normal, real life personality and the mediator between the two alternate personalities. ** N is also a master of the Satsui no hadou. * Hat's favorite reality tv show is Survivor, and he's been watching it since he was 4 years old. ** His favorite player from the show is Sandra Diaz-Twine. * Hat has been a Christian since he was 5 years old. His faith is very important to him and he attends church often. * Hat has also taken the famous 4degreez 7 Deadly sins quiz. His #1 most commonly committed sin is Wrath, while his lowest is Lust. * Hat is currently a janitor as his source of income, while still in school. Despite the low pay, he enjoys the job. * Hat's favorite music genre is jazz. * Hat's real name is Garrett. * Hat is currently 21 years old. Category:Users Category:Moderators Category:Baseball Fans